Sweet Return
by Tiggerprint
Summary: This is a story between the romance between you and Dean Winchester. It revolves around his return from Purgatory. The idea came to me from a blog on tumblr. This story is rated M for smut scenes, language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Exhaling slightly, you look at the clock again as it slowly ticks onto 12. It was the day he left. Leaving behind everything including you. It had been five years since he disappeared without a word to you. Just a kiss. The saddest kiss you've ever had. Not a word of where he was going or when he would return. You just assumed the worst about the situation. You slowly stumble sleepily half way up the stairs before you hear the doorbell. "Who is here at this time?" Peeking through the peep hole you see the back of a man's head. The man is tall with short blonde hair. He had on a dark jacket and jeans. You think for a second . "He told me never to open the door for strangers. Never open if you don't know." But something in your stomach says to open it. Slowly turning the knob, the door creeks open. "Can I help-" You stop short as the man turns to face you. It was him. Dean Winchester. You swallow hard not believing the sight you see. His face had some cuts and scratches to it. He had some scruff to his face. Analyzing his face, your eyes meet for the first time. His emerald gaze brightened as you look into them. "Hey."

Not knowing whether you want to smack him or kiss him so hard, you just stand there amazed. "How? Why? Where?" You manage to breathe out. Dean's face softened before he replied. "Can we not talk about it, please." Tears started to well up. Whenever he cried, it was like a hole sucked everything away. Nodding slightly, you step forward and embrace him. Craving his touch was too much to bare right now. His smell overwhelms you as you breathe in. Dean smelled like leather and a soft cologne. He wraps his hands around your waist to pull you tighter close to his body. "I've missed you." He whispers. Feeling the tears begin to burn your eyes, you say "not a day went by that I didn't think of you." Dean can hear the sorrow in your voice and pulls back to look at you. "Don't worry babe. I am not going anywhere." He puts his hand up to your cheek, stroking it slightly. "I promise."

Gazing into his deep green eyes, your eyes slowly drift to his lips. They were perfect, longing to feel them on yours again. Dean could tell you wanted to kiss him so bad. He slid his hand behind your ear and pulled you forward. His lips touch yours with a soft touch at first but growing more passionate. You slide your hands up into his hair pulling him into you. Parting for only a second to look at him, "wow-" before you can finish your sentence, he pulls you back in. Pushing backwards into the doorway, Dean kicks the door shut.


	2. Chapter 2: Memories

While keeping his hands on you. One a mess and tangled up in your hair. The other still around your waist. Your back meets the wall in seconds as you let out a slight moan. Running your hands up and under his shirt, you can feel his musclier body. He breaks the kiss for a minute to take off his shirt. Feeling the heat of his body against you and the coldness of the wall drives you insane. He swoops you up as you wrap your legs around him.

You fumble with your shirt as he guides the way into the bedroom. you drop your shirt before falling onto the bed. He climbs up on top of you, dragging his bottom lip across the skin of your stomach to your neck. The sensation leaves goosebumps upon your skin. Hovering above your lips, he grins. "Its not nice to tease." You hiss. "I'm just warming up. Don't you worry." His hand travels up to one of your breast. A small moan escapes as you tilt your head up, leaving your neck fully exposed. Dean takes the opportunity kissing, biting and sucking your neck. Leaving little bruises and marks here and there. Bucking up into his hips as you deal with his jeans. He kneels up just out of your reach causing your body to shiver. Just looking at him makes you crazy. His hair a little disheveled from you running your hands thought it and pulling it. His jaw was strong featured, you can always tell when he was upset because he flexed it. It was pretty sexy. His body was chiseled and fit but had some scratches and bruises all over it. Taking your hand, you touch one of the scratches on his stomach. "I'll make sure to fix you Dean. I'm here now. I don't know what happened to you but I can fix it." His eyes darken a bit as you touch him. "I-" he began before you sit up and take another kiss from him. Flipping over, you put your hand onto his chest pinning him down. He has full view of you now and you have full control. His hands travel all over your body until he finds your bra clasp.

Unhooking your bra, now fully exposed to Dean. He takes a handful of one breast while his mouth finds the other. Circling the nipple, a small moan escapes from your mouth again. He was so good with his mouth and hands. Taking your hands, you grab the back of his hair and pull his lips up to yours. Dean decides he wants the control, flips you over and gets off the bed. "Stay like that." He said in a hushed low tone. His hand creep up to the button of your pants and with a flash they are off. Taking your hips, he pulls you even farther down the bed. Staring up at the ceiling, you feel the hot pressure of his lips pressing closer up your thigh. "Dean." You breathe out in ecstasy. He gently pulls down your underwear. He leaves between your legs and starts kissing up your stomach to your ear. "How's that for teasing?" He whispers but before you can answer, one of his hands have found its way to you clit. He begins to slowly rub in circles around. Your breath becomes faster and faster. "Mmhmm." Humming as his pace quickens up. Your hands slip slowly down his stomach, feeling every inch you can of him. You get to his pants and unbutton them, allowing your hand access into his pants. You run your finger tips around the outside of his briefs. You lightly press on his member through the fabric. He sighs before looking at you, his pupils blown from lust. "See Dean, you aren't the only one good with teasing." He stands up again, taking off his pants and briefs. He catches you gawking at his form and smiles. He leans down toward you, "enough games. I need to feel you." He pressed you back while kissing you hard. So intoxicated with the kiss, you don't realize he is readying himself. He guides himself into you. "Ah, Dean!" You gasp. A mix of pure shock, pleasure and some pain. It had been five years since anything so the sudden force sent shock waves. You shiver under his touch telling him that he has full control.

Lifting your lower back slightly, he holds onto you as he rocks in and out of you. He started out slow until you bucked your hips up into him. He grabs your hips and begins to thrust faster and faster. You gasp and grab the bedsheets around you, wriggling in pleasure. "Dean!" You yell out coming closer to climax. He leans down and takes your face, kissing you passionately. Practically breathless, you arch up into his body as you reach your climax. He stops momentarily waiting for you to finish. Leaning down, he whispers in your ear "I'm not finished yet. I just gave you the soft you've been missing. But I want to rough this up a bit" he grinned before nipping at your ear. You feel his hands slip under your hips and flips you over. Before you can move or even make a sound, he enters you. His thrust was so deep and forceful that you cry out. He doesn't stop there. He thrust in and out at such a speed, gripping your hip with one hand and the other intwined into you hair. You feel yourself begin to reach a climax again. His breathing was quick as yours. Between breathes, you moan his name. "God, that sound." You can tell he is reaching his climax. He pulls your hair farther to make you lean back. Kissing you forcefully again, you lose control as he holds you up. You scream as he makes one last deep thrust inside of you. Feeling his member throb inside of you. You both fall onto the bed, crawling up to his side, you fall fast asleep.

The morning shines bright into the window. Blinking rapidly as your eyes adjust. Rolling over, you feel the bed cold and realize you are alone. You sit up fast but your eyes catch a conversation coming from downstairs. "No. I am done. You betrayed me. I am staying here."


End file.
